ONE PIECE: THE NEXT KING
by king5otaku
Summary: Sypnosis/: A man named Skylar reincarnates to his favorite fictional world after answering a weird survey. Now let us watch as he writes his own history and marks his name never to be forgotten in this new world he resides in.


Chapter 1-

Hello, my name is Skylar T Vilan, I'm 27 and I'm a writer. I usually write Fanfictions of the different anime and manga I enjoyed, I also have a few original novels that are mine.

If you ask me why I became a writer, well, it's because I don't want to have any contact with our current society. This is how my life until now went.

I was born on September 6th, 1992, my father was a martial arts fanatic and taught about the 5 best martial arts to protect yourself which are Boxing, Aikido, Jujitsu, Muay Thai and Taekwondo. Unfortunately, he passed away when I was fifteen due to a car accident.

My mother was a... how do we say it again... yeah she was a Scholar I think... She was proficient in all intellectual subject. She was an intellectual in general so I never lacked in class and even graduated high school at the age of fourteen because of her great teaching. She also passed away on the same accident as my Father.

Starting that point I tried my all not to be looked at differently by society and tried my all to fit in. That was a great mistake because after my parents death the people that I thought was my relatives abandon me and never made contact with me again.

I got a scholarship and went to college but quickly dropped out in my third year at the age of eighteen. That is when I started to understand what was really going around me and the dark side of our era.

People tell you to do something that themselves can't do and then gossip about how you are unable to do it. The worst thing was that as I was considered a genius for graduating at the age of fifteen people expectation became fiercer and the gossips around me harsher.

After dropping out I started to do part the jobs all over the city, I ended my part-time job career as a substitute teacher. It was great but the money wasn't enough so one day I sat down and thought what if I create own company combining all the things that I like. That would be a great idea because the things I like the most are Anime, Manga, and Novels.

So I decided to create my own platform where I would write my own novels, draw a manga about the novel that I wrote and animate the manga that I drew into. I started the idea when I was twenty years old, Two years passed and the business started to take form. I even started a career as a Youtuber. Things were going well and I was starting to become rich.

That's when the ' relatives ' that abandoned me started to come back to me, I was disgusted by their attitude and decided to seclude my self in an isolated place and continue my work.

I still didn't stop practicing the martial arts my father had taught me and I'm still reading books as my mother would force me to do back then. I became attached to those two things because that was the only strings that still connect me to my parents.

Now let's come back to the present, I enjoy watching people give their theories about One Piece because One Piece is my favorite anime. When I hear someone say that they don't like One Piece I just have an urge to. take a Takoyaki feed it to him then punch him in the gut so he vomits the takoyaki and then feeds it back to him. ( reference from Domics a YouTuber go check him out ).

Right now I'm sitting on my bed with my Laptop watching videos, I was enjoying it and at the same time searching for ideas to use in my next novel. I was watching Tekking 101 ( my favorite YouTuber in term of anime theory ) talking about the Height of Zunesha. Even I was surprised when the last Vivre card came out Oda stated that Zunesha's full height is 35,000 meters... yeah 35,000 meters. At first, I thought that I was trippin and didn't see it right but it's really is 35,000 meters.

Anyway, I'm watching his review about that right now when I suddenly receive a message. Now I don't receive that much message because people don't have my contact. So I was intrigued and opened it,

[ good morning S. T. Vilan, we would like you to participate in our survey to help us create a game that our audience would love ]

That sounds fishy alright, I don't know how they have my contact but I kind of want to do it so I'm just gonna do it. I clicked on the link the message...


End file.
